paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDROTI episode 1: Bigger and Badder
Chris: we've been to the theaters, around the world, now we're taking it back where it all started at camp wawanakwa, this season is more dangerous than the others, the island has been highly toxicated, we have the same money a mount as before, let's meet our cast! A luxary boat is coming towards the island You see all the original contestants Rocky: let's do this! Tundra: Yeah! KIki: all of us in one season! The boat passes the island Rocky: WHAT?? Chris: yep, we have all new contesnants fighting for the million, here they come now! A small boat is coming Brutus: HAHA THIS IS MY SEASON Scott: oh be quiet Brutus: excuse me? Scott: you heard me Eve: I am so excited for this Timothy: me to! Andrew: I'll win this Lucas: nope I will Jamie: hi Scott Scott: back off Dirge: alright be quiet please Doty: Kelly let's be friends Kelly: no Eve: ready proton Proton: yep! Mike: this is beautiful Jamie: hi there handsom Cody: ewww Jamie: be quiet geek Cody: HEY! Jamie: Yeah Chris: this is gonna be a rough season Theme song The boat stops at the dock Lucas: finally! Original competer KIki runs over Kiki: oh man Chris what happened Chris: you and the other old compteres arnt competing Kiki: nooo! He blows up KIki Kiki: NOOOO I'M FLYING! Chris: welcome you 13 New competers Proton: Yeah this is cool Jamie: Mike you're cool Mike: thanks Chris: I will split you into 2 teams Cody: cool Chris: Mutant Maggots are Jamie,Cody,Lucas,Mike,Proton,and Timothy Timothy: cool! Chris: the Toxic Rats are Scott,Brutus,Dirge,Doty,Kelly,Andrew,and Eve Scott: YEAH! Brutus: YOU'RE ALL GETTING DESTROYED Kelly: wow Scott: Yeah Chris: go to cabins Scott: hey Brutus wanna ally with me and Kelly? Brutus: why? Scott: we're evil to Kelly: Yeah Brutus: alright you got a deal! Mike (gasps) Chester: aye you young pups I'm a show you how to make a bed Jamie: huh? Mike gasps Mike: what happened Jamie: you went coco Mike: ohhh Jamie: but, I still like you Cody: he just went, like cray cray Lucas: yep, I like cray cray, Im very crazy Proton: just please don't go crazy Lucas: fine, I wont In Toxic Rats Cabin Andrew: KELLY STOP! Kelly: stop what Andrew: taking my stuff! Scott: just be quiet Andrew Eve: I gotta sit through this! Dirge: I know, it stinks, I wish chase was here Doty: to bad he isn't Brutus: lets fight scott Scott: ok They get ready Brutus punches him and scott flys into the wall Scott: mommy I see stars Brutus: anyone else? Dirge: no thanks Doty: Im cool bruh Andrew: oh no, scott! Kelly: move! He pushes Andrew into the wall Andrew: jerk Kelly: really, im you're cousin, don't talk to me like that In Mutant maggots cabin Timothy: alright no fights, that's good Jamie: yep Lucas: theyre fighting, really bad though Mike: theyre dumb, that's why Chris: challenge time! Mike: alright Scott: lets just go, and stop fighting Doty: yeah Everyone gets to the area Chris: you're first challenge is to, cut down this log, and race to the bottom of the hill, first team to arrive wins! GO! Doty: come on rats, lets do this Scott: throw me up brutus Brutus: it will be my pleasure Duncan: come on Timothy throws the saw and it hits the rope and it falls on Duncan Mike: ouchie Jamie: GET IT OFF She lifts it up Mike: thanks They get on Meanwhile brutus throws scott and scott cuts it down Scott: yes! Doty: get on The maggots go down the hill Mike: yes! Jamie: were gonna win! They arrive at the bottom Just then original competer ryan runs over Ryan: what the heck chris Chris: what Ryan: why arnt we competeing Chris: you all got boring Ryan: NO! Chris: just go Then the rats come down Scott: oh its ryan Ryan: who are you Scott: scott, youre the main villain of the original seasons Ryan: yep Chris blasts ryan away Ryan: NOOOO Chris: the maggots win! rats elimantion Doty: wow Andrew: you guys are horrible Scott: well you just earned a elim man Andrew oh no Everyone votes Chris: first safe is scott Scott: yeah Chris: Dirge,Doty Doty: yeah Dirge: woo Chris: Eve,Brutus Eve: yes Chris: the toxic marshmellow goes to ... ... ... Chris: Andrew Andrew: aww, im out Chris: yep, our new transportation is a hurl of shame Andrew: aww man He get on it Andrew: bye He gets flung Andrew: AHHHH Kelly: good for him Chris: who will go home next time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes